Engraved Pretense's
by TheBrokenReflection
Summary: "There is something about you that I can't lay my finger on." He said, his cerulean eyes gazing into my own. He wore his signature expression of nonchalance on his handsome face. Mirroring his expression, I raised my chin, unwilling to be the one to break eye contact. "Don't let your mind wander, Shiki, It's too small to be let out on it's own." "How mature." ShikiXOC


**A/N: ****Hello everyone! I've decided to do a Vampire Knight Fanfiction. I know OC's in fanfictions aren't popular but I'm willing to break all boundaries and try it so I really hope you guys enjoy reading this. Reviews/Flames/Constructive Criticism is welcome.**

**Full Summary: **To her, he was just another Vampire whom she had no interest in, no link. To him, she was nothing more than another hunter, nothing of importance. However when an order is given out on both sides, it can't be helped but to work together to catch the other one out. A dangerous game. They both have secrets. Which one will be the first to reveal theirs?

* * *

_Chapter 1_

_It's true that we don't know what we've got until we lose_  
_it, but it's also true that we don't know what we've been_  
_missing until it arrives._

* * *

"You do know what you have to do."

It wasn't a question but a command from the frosty man sitting opposite of me.

"Yes father." I answered, not allowing a flicker of emotion across my features, under his cold, calculating gaze.

"Let's go." He addressed the driver; finally turning his slate grey eyes away from me. As silence fell back into the car, I turned slightly to my right from the place I was sitting stiffly on, amongst the dark leather seats, to look out of the black stained windows of the car.

It had been a long time since I had last come here.

Almost too long.

Cross Academy was a grand and elegant building that stood stark and proud against the hues of the greens and the foliage the place bloomed. The numerous windows the place held glinted under the evening sun, looking as if many diamonds had been embedded into the Ivory building.

The car stopped in front of the intimidating large gates, entry to Cross Academy. The driver hastily exited the car, opening the door to my father's left. Not bothering to wait for the driver to reach me, I let myself out.

The door closed with a soft click behind me as I stood and let my eyes wander across the place. Not a thing seemed to have changed.

Turning back, I found the driver had already taken my two pastel blue suitcases out of the trunk and placed them onto the gravel pathway, as my father like me stood and stared at the building, reminiscing the past as a small frown remained etched onto his handsome features.

Although my father was a difficult man to read, I knew for once, what he was thinking about. The last time we had been here, there had been two other people at our side.

I unconsciously clenched my fists at my side as I pivoted back to find the wide gates opening to allow us entrance into the Academy, without making a sound. This was not the time to think about the past. Not now. Not ever.

Going back to my suitcases, I leaned down and grabbed them, each in one hand as I quietly thanked the greying driver. With a quick nod, he turned an entered the car once again, awaiting my father's return.

"Come."

Without another word, my father strode forward as I hastily followed in his dark shadow, not wanting to irritate him by lagging behind.

He didn't offer help carrying my suitcases nor did I expect any. It was a fortunate thing I carried light, being an owner of a few prized possessions.

The walk towards the academy doors was long and silent, aside from the light crunches of our feet meeting the gravel of the ground. The evening sun, which slowly set into the horizon, left my back basked in warmth. I wasn't used to the hot weather in Japan, having lived almost my entire life in a rainy and cold place like England.

However once we climbed the marble stairs and entered the building through the wide double doors, it was pleasantly cool and bright.

Without stopping or looking back to face me, my father addressed me. "Leave your suitcases here."

I did as he told me to, leaving them leaning against the cream coloured wall, beside the double doors, before hurrying after my father. He didn't need to turn around to see if I had followed his instructions as he already knew I would.

Like me, my father had been here several times before to visit his long-time friend, the chairman, thus knowing the route to his office which we were taking now. The corridors were long with the constant colour of crème painted on the surface. Abstract pictures hung in various places, adding a splashes of colour amongst them.

It wasn't long before we stood outside an oak door that detained a shining gold plate etched with the words "Chairman Cross" on the centre.

Father gave me a meaningful look that was roughly translated to 'don't mess this up.'

I took a deep breath in, giving a slight nod to show him I understood, before I raised my hand and knocked on the door. The sound seemed to vibrate through the oak door.

It seemed like hundreds of butterflies had made their way into my stomach and fluttered around. The nervousness was followed by a number of questions, many of which I couldn't answer.

Would Yuki and Zero recognize me? What were they like? Had they changed? What would the chairman be like, after all these years we spent apart?

But I had no time to dwell upon these questions as a cheerful but some-what muffled 'come in' came from behind the door.

Here goes nothing.

Pushing the door open, which was surprisingly light, to find my eyes draw to the two people behind the coffee coloured desk, beside the chairman.

I couldn't help but allow my eyes to widen slightly in surprise as I stared at them. The last time I had seen them was when we were children, now after all these years, we had met, all grown up.

The first noticeable thing about Zero was his height. Back then when I had first met him, he had been the same height as me but now he appeared to have gone through a growth spurt, and towered up to at least six feet tall. He was slender but muscular at the same time. Not overly muscular, like some guys deemed to be cool but just so I could see the slight strain of muscles under his uniform.

His distinctive silver hair draped his eyes, shrouding them into darkness, so I couldn't see his expression but I knew his lavender eyes were trained on me. Sharp facial features, pale flawless skin only added to his already handsome profile.

Not a hint of emotion had flickered through his face as we entered. He had been trained well.

Arms crossed across his broad chest, his eyes turned to my father.

Beside him, Yuki was a sight to behold. She too like Zero had grown to be a beauty. Standing beside Zero, she was a petite and cute thing. From her chestnut brown hair and big, happy doe eyes, Yuki had changed the least. I could practically feel her warm aura from where I was standing behind the desk.

"Welcome, welcome." Said the Chairman cheerfully, motioning for us to sit on the two cushioned chairs across from him. Once we were seated, the Chairman began chatting again. "It's great to see you again. It's been a long time hasn't it?"

I sat patiently, nodding my head politely as he talked enthusiastically.

Nope, the chairman hadn't changed one bit. But I had to hand it to him, he was a great actor.

His straw coloured hair was up in a familiar pony tail, tied with a red bow, his tawny eyes wide and animated behind his glasses.

I was certain that he had been told about the incident as he didn't question nor bring the subject up. For that I was grateful.

"Ami," He said turning to me. My eyes had flickered from the window I had been staring out of, situated behind the Chairman to gaze into his warm eyes. "You've grown. Why the last time I saw you, you must have been only a small sweet child."

Not sure what to say to that remark, I merely nodded, giving him a slight smile.

"And what about you Christophe? How was England?" Chairman asked, addressing my father.

"Fine."

If it wasn't for my heightened senses, I wouldn't have seen corners of his smile; he wore so well, sink slightly,

"Well then back to business." He said clapping his hands together like how a little child would when he found himself standing in front of the world's largest sweet shop.

At this father nodded. "Ami will be here for the remainder of her school years and holidays. I don't have the time nor the patience to look after a child. This would be a good opportunity for her to put her training into some use." Taking out a crisp white envelope, of his grey suit, father placed it on the desk in front of the Chairman. "All her expenses will be paid by me. She will be in your hands, Kaien."

I could feel two pairs of eyes boring into the side of my face. I didn't need to turn around to see Yuki and Zero staring at me.

I was careful not to let my face give anything away. I should have been used to my father's cold ways, but even years of experience couldn't take the sting away. Not wanting to meet anyone's gaze, I continued to stare out of the window at the sun that dipped behind the many trees. It was like a water colour canvas, the soft pink darkening away to a fiery red as the sky prepared to turn dark.

If the Chairman was taken aback by my father's words, he didn't show it.

"Of course. Leave everything to me!"

At the edge of my sight, I could see my father glancing at the watch on his wrist.

"Well if that is all, I shall be taking my leave."

I turned my gaze towards my father as he stood up with the Chairman, as they shook hands.

"It's been a long time Christophe. It's good hearing from you after so long." The Chairman said warmly.

Father nodded at him. "You too Kaien." Father then turned to me, raising his hand and awkwardly patting my head. "Do as you're told."

My eyebrows shot up, surprised. It had been a long time father had given me an affectionate pat, although a little hesitant.

I watched the man turn and leave the room, a cold, cold man I wouldn't see for a long time.

If any of the three people in the room were expecting a normal warm goodbye between a father and daughter, they were sorely disappointed.

As the door shut, once again I found myself in such awkward silence.

I looked down at my clasped hands, placed on my lap, not wanting to see the expressions they wore at my father's parting. He was a changed man, from what they had seen of him, last time he was in Japan.

I didn't look up as I heard rustling from ahead of me. Maybe it would have been a wise thing to do so I could have dodged the upcoming action but because I hadn't, I found myself being squeezed when two strong arms wrapped around me.

From the familiar scent that came from the person holding me, I didn't have to look up to find myself being hugged rather tightly by the Chairman.

"It's so good to see you again Ami chan!" He said brightly but very loudly next to my ear as he continued to squeeze the life out of me.

"Chairm- I mean daddy, I think you should let Ami san go before she faints." Came Yuki's worried voice.

Thankfully, for once, the Chairman did as he was told and let me go but to my horror, as he stepped back, tears ran down his face in gushing rivers as he clasped his hands dramatically. "But we're all finally reunited once again."

I threw Yuki and Zero a look that clearly said 'What the hell.' Yuki smiled apologetically at me as the chairman began twirling around the room.

Let's put it this way. He wasn't the best dancer I had seen, nor the most graceful, as he continued to collide with several objects around the large room.

"Chairm- daddy, I think you should calm down before you hurt yourself." Said Yuki as Zero oh-so-helpfully decided it was more interesting to glower at the floor, as the chairman pranced like a child around the room.

To my relief, a couple of minutes later the Chairman stopped and returned back to his desk, slightly wobbly.

"Ah yes." Sitting down again, across from me, he gazed down at me, his hands laced in front of his face, elbows resting on the desk. This time there was not a hint of amusement across his face. "I am sure that you are well aware of the existence of vampires."

Nod.

"Well, in this academy we have the day class and the night class. The Night Class is composed of noble vampires led by a pureblood and the Day Class accommodates humans. This is a motion set so humans and vampires can co-exist peacefully" Began the Chairman.

Again I dipped my head to show I was paying attention. I was already well aware of everything. I knew each vampire that made up the night class as I had read each and everyone's files before I came to the Academy, as instructed by my father. However my father made it clear that I was oblivious to all that in front of everyone and remained naive so nothing would be suspected.

I watched, slightly amused when the Chairman let out a very high and girly giggle.

"To protect my very good looking Night Class from my cute Day Class students, my adorable son and daughter keep everything in check."

"I'm not your son." Zero growled, speaking for the first time since I had come here. He had a silky smooth but very deep voice, I was sure he had a few of his own admirers.

At this Kaien pouted. "Aw Zero. So rebellious." Kaien looked at me, winking. "Isn't he a handsome devil?"

I was saved from answering the question by the devil himself.

Zero glared at the Chairman. If looks could kill, Kaien would already be a pile of dust by now. "Enough. We have prefect duties to go to."

"Which brings me to my next point." Exclaimed Kaien, ignoring the look he was given.

The smile that Kaien wore instantly made me wary and uncomfortable.

He looked at me, his eyes full of sincerity. "Ami."

"Yes Chairman?" I asked calmly, making sure my voice gave nothing of what I was feeling away.

"You're a hunter, are you not?"

I nodded, not sure where this conversation was leading.

"Then how about you become a prefect with my darling son and daughter." Gushed Kaien.

"Chai- daddy!" Exclaimed Yuki, her eyes wide. "This is Ami's first day here. Shouldn't you give her more time?"

"No I couldn't." I said coldly, staring at him. There was no love lost between me and the Vampires. I also had neither the time nor the temper that would contribute to protect the Vampires from the foolish Day Class girls.

"I wouldn't have normally asked you to, but Zero and Yuki get so tired and I'm afraid that they may fall ill if they continue to work without anyone helping them." He continued, gazing at me with his wide eyes. If he thought laying in the guilt would make agree with his suggestion, he had another thing coming.

"My answer remains the same."

The Chairman sighed, over dramatically. "But your father instructed you to do so."

Dammit. He had me.

Father's last words to me had been to do what I was told to do and here I was minutes later, disobeying him.

With a slight grimace, I nodded my head stiffly. "Very well."

The Chairman for the umpteenth time this evening clapped his hands merrily as he began yet again to dance around the room, but not before saying. "Off you go children, and Ami, you can start your prefect duties tomorrow."

Sighing, I got up and followed Yuki and Zero out of the room.

I like my parents before me, was a hunter but that wasn't the typical reason to why I hated vampires, but there was no point looking back at the past now.

Observing my new prefect job at a different angle, I could see that it could aid me into carrying out my father's precise orders.

Yuki turned to me as the door shut behind us.

"How was England Ami san?" She asked, smiling brightly.

I smiled slightly in return. "You can just call me Ami, and it was fine."

Zero walked ahead of us, taking the same route me and my father had. We were walking towards the entryway when I found something was amiss.

"Where are my suitcases?" I asked looking around for any hint of pastel blue. They weren't where I had left them.

"Don't worry, Ami. One of the girls must have taken it to the dorms." She answered cheerfully.

I nodded my head in reply, prioritizing in my mind to find them before the day was over.

As we walked outside, I couldn't help but stare at the back of Zero's silver head.

When did he turn into a vampire?

The question had been burning at the back of my head, upon the first time I had sensed him. But before I could settle on that question, I became aware of the surroundings I was in.

Screams.

My eyes narrowed as I began looking around for the source of noise, all my senses on full alert. Noticing I had stopped following them, they both turned to look at me. Well in Zero's case, glare.

"What's wrong Ami?" Enquired Yuki.

"The screaming."

She smiled at me gently. "That's just the day class students waiting for the night class."

"Oh." Was all I said, feeling foolish as I remembered what Chairman Cross had told me. It wasn't long before I saw where the screaming was coming from. I couldn't help but widen my eyes in horror. Like ants drawn to honey, a large crowd of black uniformed students gathered, screaming, shoving, jumping in front of one another in front of the closed black gates, which I assumed were the entrance to the Night Class Dorms.

It was a good thing to, the gates were closed. I feared what would happen if such rabid fan girls had bypassed the gate and into the dorms which held their source of excitement. Mayhem would surely ensure.

Noticing my facial expression, Yuki laughed lightly, placing a reassuring hand on my shoulder. "Don't worry Ami. You'll get used to it."

I highly doubted, I would ever get used to it.

If this continued, all the commotion and disorder then protecting the Day Class from the Vampires, wouldn't be the only concern of Chairman Cross.

I sighed quietly, already regretting to agree with my father and transferring to Cross academy.

As Yuki and Zero continued to walk towards the large crowd, I made my own way towards a lone tree that overlooked the commotion. Slightly leaning against the coarse trunk of the tree with my back, arms crossed over my black uniform, I watched as Yuki and Zero made their way through the throng, trying to back the students away from the gates and the path.

It seemed Zero's glare and the dark aura surrounding him was enough to daunt the students at his side, as they stood behind their designated place.

However Yuki's side was a whole different story. Poor girl.

I uncrossed my arms, before sticking my hand into my black uniform jacket and grabbed hold of a lollipop. I was thankful that I had remembered to put a couple in my pocket. Taking out the candy, I unwrapped the transparent covering, crinkling as I did so before placing the small ball of red candy in my mouth, the white stick sticking out of my lips.

All the while, ignoring the wild screams which by now were bigger, louder and more annoying than ever, if possible, indicating the large doors of the Moon Dorms had opened to reveal the Night Class.

The nostalgic taste of strawberry filled my mouth as I glanced at the white uniforms amidst the swarm of black.

The first of the pack was Kaname Kuran. The Pureblood Prince and the recognizable leader of the Vampires following behind him, the files had said rightly so.

He radiated power and confidence, from his sincere crimson eyes, to the way he held his head high. The strands of his mahogany coloured hair gently swayed through the air as a slight breeze blew by. Even though there was a gentle smile placed on his lips, I knew he was a very dangerous man to come across.

Shifting my eyes to the person behind him, I found myself gazing at Seiran. She was the unofficial bodyguard of the pureblood prince.

She was a Vampire who excelled in many fighting techniques. Her expression was one of a blank slate, but I couldn't help but to admire her ruler straight hair. The colour she possessed was pale violet hair that matched her light mauve eyes which appeared relaxed. Her bangs stopped just above her eyebrows. How she didn't stick out like a sore thumb, I'd never know.

The next person I trained my eyes on was Hanabusa Aidou, the playboy. The ice blue eyes fit perfectly with his vampire power. The tuft of golden blonde hair gave him an angel like look that drove girls wild. But there was nothing angelic about Hanabusa Aidou.

Currently he was winking and raising his arms out with his hands in the position of a gun, while needlessly shouting 'bang' ever so often at the crowd of girls, riling them up further. Not sparing him a second glance, I turned to the next vampire.

Ichijōu Takuma the vice president of the Night Class had the air of a cheerful joyful person instead of the typical aura of danger that rolled off the other vampires in waves, His bright green eyes danced as he smiled kindly at the students calling out greetings, his light blonde hair, a few shades lighter than Aidou's, ruffling slightly as another breeze swept past.

Further behind was Akatsuki Kain, nicknamed Wild. I could see why he possessed such name as I looked over his fiery mane of strawberry blonde hair that looked like flames flickering in a fireplace. That characteristic suited his ability to create fire well. With eyes like the setting sun, he was a sight to behold.

Although there were cries of his name thrown from the throng, he remained uninterested, both of his hands stuffed into his pockets, eyebrows slightly furrowed with the corners of his mouth pulled down faintly. Kain and his cousin were like the two sides of the same coin.

A brown haired beauty wasn't far behind. Her long, curvy, pale brown hair, that was tinted with pink cascaded down her back like a waterfall. A more evident look of annoyance was painted on her pale, creamy face. Her eyes, a few shades darker than her hair, glared at the Day Class students as she passed them. Souen Ruka, a beauty with not so beautiful outlooks.

After her, walking closely together, were world famous models: Touya Rima and Senri Shiki. They walked casually with matching nonchalant expressions. Rima, a petite girl whom possessed light orange, perfectly straight hair that was tied up in black bows at either side of her face as her fringe framed her face.

Untamed mahogany hair, lightly-tinted blue eyes, it wasn't any wonder; Shiki- along with Rima- was such a famed model. His piercing cerulean eyes looked straight ahead with a fixed expression of boredom placed on his handsome features. The youngest of the group, he had the power to mould his blood into a whip.

They were a group of people that should not be underestimated nor be taken lightly off. I hoped dearly I wouldn't have to come in contact with any of them.

Uninterested, I let my eyes drop to my feet, which were clad in plain black ballet pumps, while trying but failing to drown out the loud shrieks.

"Aidou sempai, I love you!"

"Look here, Wild sempai!"

"Kya, Kaname Sempai, you look handsome!"

"Date me Ichijou Sempai!"

"Ruka Sempai, Rima Sempai, you're as radiant as ever!"

"Shiki Sempai, please accept my gift!"

Some of the things the girls said made me wince in embarrassment, even if I wasn't the ones saying them. The students were so forward with their feelings. While that wasn't something bad, shouting and screaming them out in front of the whole school just because the Night Class were more beautiful, made me feel ashamed to even be the same gender as them.

I looked up and continued to watch the Night Students make their way elegantly into school before deciding to stop wasting my time and get something productive done like finding and unpacking my suitcases. It was a tedious job, but one that had to be done so I could organize everything before tomorrow's lessons.

And watching inhumanly beautiful Vampires wasn't useful but time consuming. With that in mind, I pushed myself from the rough trunk of the tree. I was glad to see no one had noticed me yet. It was much easier to get away then.

I turned towards the direction of the Sun Dorms, not glancing back once.

Maybe if I had, I would have seen the dark glance that was thrown at me by narrowed crimson eyes,

But I hadn't.

And because I hadn't, I remained oblivious to the chaos I was about to be thrown in.


End file.
